Go for the Shot
by Wes Sirius
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ALL ABOARD THE NAUTILUS. My submission for the SWC Valentine's writing contest. When Agent 8 is still hesitating on asking the ultimate question to Agent 3, an old friend gives him a little push.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know, Nemo." Orcus looked at the oak table. "I really don't know how to start it, let alone go along with it till the end."

"C'mon, man. Just tell it to her face." Nemo persuaded. "No need for fancy stuff; just get straight to the point."

"I know, you told me a thousand times, but I just..." His voice trailed off.

"Just...what?"

"I'm...afraid."

"Afraid?" Nemo raised a brow in confusion. "Why are you scared, though? It's just telling her. Wait..."

"What if..." His tone dissolved into one of despair. "What if she doesn't accept me? What if she doesn't like me like I like her?"

"Come on, what makes you think of that?" Nemo was astonished his captain would fear rejection. "She clearly loves ya; why did you think she'd reject you?"

"I mean...you never know, right?"

Sighing, Nemo decided to give his partner another push, "Alright, look at me and Tara. At that time, I didn't expect her to accept me, but surprise surprise, she did. If it can work out for me, it surely can work out for you too."

Orcus looked at him, and then back at the table in deep thought. He was still unsure whether Agent 3 would accept him as definitely as his friend made it sound like. Also, Agent 3 is no random girl. She was a senior agent who worked to save her people – and eventually _his_ people – and she also saved his life, just when he thought all hope was lost. She was the one who gave him a second chance to turn things around, and she had to suffer just to save him. She was literally his savior. He found it disrespectful to just ask her out like that. _Someone better is out there. They can take care of her better than I could._

But he wants to go for the shot. As unlikely as it seemed to him, his curiosity and determination could not be held back by fears and doubts. He remembered how one of his squad mates described him:

_"The captain, man, nothing can stop him or make him scared. He just goes through it without hesitating. He doesn't care whether he wins or loses; he just goes for it and gives it his all instead of a half-assed effort! He's just so…determined to do anything!"_

A strong fire is burning inside him, one that cannot be put out with the doubts he has. He is filled with determination. He does not care anymore whether or not this will work out; he will give it a shot.

A smile on his face, he nodded, "Thanks, Nemo. I'll go for the shot."

"That's my brother!" Nemo gave him a proud clap on his back. "Now, you wanna go find her yourself, or do you wanna wait till she runs into you?"

He was answered by a small female voice chirping Orcus' codename, "Agent 8!" The Octoling in question began to sweat cold beads of sweat as he looked at Agent 3 right in the eye, shocked by this sudden encounter. _Right out of the freakin gate?!_

"Sup, guys?" Allison skipped her way over to the table Orcus and Nemo were occupying, Hero Roller strapped to her back. "Anything interesting happened?"

Nemo shot a glance at his captain and elbowed him a little. _Go for it. You said you'd make the shot, then shoot that damn arrow._

Agent 8 took a deep breath. It's now or never. _I have nothing to lose._

"Agent 3...would you like to go on a date with me?"

**Part 1 Completed**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wh-_

_Oh cod._

_Did he just…did he really just ask me out…for a date?_

For a moment, shock overtook Allison and her mind went blank. However, the shock did not last long as she quickly processed his question, and soon it mellowed out into bashfulness. Ink rushed up to her cheeks, making them glow bright orange. This quickly prompted her to lower her head to hide her blush from Agent 8. Her heart was beating faster than her sprint. She could not believe what she just heard; Agent 8 – strong, handsome Eight – was asking her out for a date. She had not anticipated this at all; she knew this question is inevitable, but in no way had she expected Agent 8 to ask it first.

She risked a glance at Agent 8; his red eyes were fixed on her, probably waiting for her answer. However, his gaze only added to the awkwardness and tension between them. She quickly looked back to the floor, unable to look at him without feeling shy. It was then she suddenly realized Agent 8 was willing to cast aside his shyness to ask her first, when she hadn't even decided when to ask him. With that fact in mind, she found it unfair to not give him an answer and leave him in suspense.

Closing her eyes, she let her lips form a smile, "Well, you know what my answer would be, Agent 8."

"I'm not sure…"

"OF COURSE IT'S YES, 8!!" Orcus jumped from her sudden loud voice, and from shock of the answer. _She said yes…she accepts me…_

"What else did you think it'd be, ya dummy?" With that, Allison began to giggle as she saw the giant, dorky smile on Eight's lips. He must be just as overjoyed as she was. With the awkwardness gone, she quickly scooted over to beside the Octoling and held his hand tenderly. The warm sensation of his palm made her heart tingle, and his smooth skin felt like silk. She felt secure and safe in his hold.

"W-What are you doing, Agent 3?!" Orcus nearly jumped at the sudden contact. Just seconds ago, they were unable to look at each other without the tension flooding in, but now she's smiling and laughing as she intertwined her hand against his. He could feel his face warming up. _Oh cod…this is so awkward someone please help me_. But as uneasy as he was, somehow, it felt nice. Just seeing Agent 3 enjoying herself and being cheerful like that warmed his heart. _She looks so adorable…_

"You know what," Nemo folded his arms, proud smirk on his face. "It's best if you don't question that, buddy. Now, where do you wanna go?"

"G-Go?" Orcus looked at his partner worriedly. "Like right now?"

"Anytime you want, cap'n. Where do you wanna bring her to?"

_Cap'n…_ It had been so long since he was called by that abbreviation, his ears felt weird to the sound of it. Looks like he's going to be the one who makes the decision, instead of Agent 3. This is his decision, not hers.

"Well, I know a place that is near the Inkblot Art Academy." He started. "It has really good food; do you want to…go there tonight, Agent 3?"

"Heh, I'll be waiting." She grinned. "Hope you won't be late."

"I won't." A confident smile slowly replaced his shy one. "So, we meet at the school, and I'll lead you there. What do you say?"

"That's then." Allison nodded. "See you there, 8."

"Haha, congrats, you two." Nemo clasped his hands. "About time."

"Whatever you say, N." Orcus was not really bothered by his friend's jabbing anymore, while Allison kept a short glare fixed at him, but her focus soon returned to the café entrance, "Whatever; I'm gonna go home to meet up with my brother." Before she left, however, she turned towards Orcus and smiled at him as she stroked his cheek tenderly with one palm. "Be seeing you tonight."

"You too." With that, Orcus watched the girl trot away to the entrance and pushed the door aside to exit the café, sighing with the immense tension just now. _Well, that worked out better than I thought._

"Have fun with her tonight, cap'n." Nemo gave him another clap on the back.

"Whatever, man." Orcus rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go now. You have fun with your tsunami."

"Shut up!" Nemo chuckled and shook his head, before he fistbumped with Orcus as the latter left the café too. _Now that he brought it up, I should go and find Tara too. Maybe I'll tell her how I set those two up. They're finally going out together, after so damn long. Wish them luck…_

**Part 2 Completed**


End file.
